the bound
by azab
Summary: an AU universe yaoi story. on the night of Ace and Sabo School play performance Luffy gets a break down.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWEN ANY THING

Author note: this story is AU and Yaoi

And pairings are not decided yet

And I apologies for grammar and spilling mistakes cuz English is not my first language

It was the night of the big play, he trained for this play for 6 months now and it was near perfect he just hoped that nothing goes wrong at this point

"Ace be ready and make your final preparations" the teacher was nervous too he can hear it in her voice , Makino sensei was a very kind sensei but was strict when needed but now she was as nervous as everyone else.

AT THE SEATES

Luffy and his friends Zoro Nami Ussop Sanji Chopper Robin Franky and Brook where all waiting for the play to start, they were all excited to see the play Luffy's Brothers Ace and Sabo were doing and none of them would have thought that they will be the reason to destroy the play.

…..

Near the end of the play at the scene when Ace gets killed it happened.

After Ace was shot in the play and fell down suddenly a voice from the crowd shouted, it was Luffy he screamed and entered into the stage and hugged Ace who was shocked at what was happening, luffy was acting strange he was even crying they had to close the curtains and apologies to the audience and end the play .

Garp and Dragon who were among the audience were shocked too as well as Shanks and Ace's friends Marco and thach.

…..

It took 3 hours to calm luffy down and 1 extra hour for him to fall asleep into Ace's lap.

Sorry for the short chapter the next one is being done hope you liked it and please review to let me know

And if you would like to send me what paring you want in the story


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWEN ANY THING

Author note: sorry for the late update and here is the chapter, next chapter will be more late because of finals, collage life sucks big time and sorry for everyone who reads the story but I promise that I will write from today so hopefully I will get chapter 3 out soon.

It was 4 hours after Luffy's breakdown they took him home and now he was sleeping on Ace's lap.

Ace was worried he never knew that Luffy was still afraid of losing him after that incident till now, he should have been fine. He hoped that Luffy will be alright when he woke up; he didn't know what to do if he didn't.

A knock came from the door as it opened it revealed his father Roger on the door.

"Ace go to sleep nothing can be done until Luffy wakes up even if you stay awake" said Roger frowning, after what happened his grandfather and uncle Dragon allowed him to take luffy with him home so he was now in his home, he promised them to call if anything happened, and even if they wanted to take Luffy with them they wouldn't be able to because he was attached to Ace with a death grip.

"Yeah.." replied Ace tiredly at any other time he would have argued with Roger, he wasn't used to him yet, Ace used to live with his grandfather and uncle from age ten till last year (now he is eighteen)when his father got out of "Imple dawn" prison and came to take him, he now lives with him but still can't get used to him he never saw him before and he never knew his mother.

before Garp found him he used to live in the streets with his mother's friend Marshell D Teach or that what he told him, turned out he kidnapped him when he was born from the hospital, the police are still looking for him though and they never found him tell now, those days were hell but now days are just weird with his father and his father's friend Silvers Rayleigh.

For the whole week Ace wasn't sleeping normally because of the preparations for the play so when he fixed luffy and hit his head on the pillow he slept like a dead man which brought a smile on roger's face as he closed the door.

…

*Dream*

Three boys were running from a big black fog the smaller tripped so one of the boys stopped the other didn't notice as he continued to run thinking that the other two were behind him.

The elder boy helped the younger and argued him to go, they run but the fog got near them and the elder pushed the younger out of the way as he was swallowed by the black fog.

…

*Luffy POV*

When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was the alarm clock it read 3 PM I turned and I saw Ace sleeping next to me. Why was I in Ace's bed? And why was I in his room? A lot of questions came to my mind which made me hungry but the thought of food made me sick for the first time in my life.

Next thing I noticed that I was sweating in my not bed clothes so that means I didn't change? The last thing I remember is that I was going with my friends to Ace and Sabo's school play and it was good but weirdly I don't remember the end of the play and what happened after it?

I decided not to think about it because thinking makes my head hurt and beside Robin is an expert in thinking not me. With that conclusion I decided to entertain myself with watching Ace sleeping and making funny faces cuz I didn't feel like sleeping.

I noticed that Ace has black marks under his eyes, Chopper once said that people who got black under their eyes are not sleeping well, so that means Ace wasn't sleeping well.

I pulled Ace to me and he automatically hugged me and buried his face under my chin as he was still sleeping, and people called my funny.

I ran my fingers in Ace hair it was so smooth and I loved to play with it all the time, I closed my eyes and felt really calm I don't know why but I don't want to let ace go, I want to stay like this forever*.

…

*Ace POV*

I woke up at my phone ringing voice from the ring tone I knew it was Sabo probably he is worried and wants to ask about Luffy, speaking of Luffy I noticed that he was sleeping while hugging my head hope he is feeling better.

I reached for the damn phone and answered it while tugging Luffy's hand away from my head gently to not wake him up.

"Hey Ace how is Luffy?" came Sabo's voice from the other end, he sounded tired probably didn't sleep all night, wonder why didn't he came to my house? Oh yeah his parents doesn't want him to be friends with a criminal son, not that he or I care at all.

"He is sleeping like a log and drooling too" I said jokingly hope to ease his worry.

"Thank god then" then there was a long pause after that a sign, yes Sabo was really tired.

"Ace do you know what happened?" asked Sabo still worried.

"I think he has trauma from that time when we were chased by those gang men remember" I winced at the memory of that time it was really painful.

"Yeah I DO remember how I can forget you were nearly killed by those men" said Sabo now raising his voice.

"and I think I get where Luffy is coming from I mean he saw it with his own eyes and all I did was run" said Sabo in a broken voice guess that Luffy wasn't the only one who were still caught up in it.

"hey it wasn't your fault and not Luffy's too if anyone was to be blamed it would be me, I WAS the one that took you two to the old factory and I WAS the one that stole their money" it was true it was all my fault and now because of me both Luffy and Sabo were suffering of it, if only I didn't go there if only I wasn't such an idiot if only I wasn't born…

"Ace don't you dare say it was your fault, it wasn't and take care of Luffy till I get there I am coming on my way to your house so wait a minute ok" said Sabo and I now noticed that there are street noise in the background, Sabo is coming against his parents approval hope he won't get to too many problems.

"okay then I'll see you in minutes" as I closed the phone I saw Luffy stir and start to wake, I watched him intensely looking for any sign of breakdown not that I knew any but I guessed that it would be something not normal Luffy thing but it didn't happen Luffy was acting like typical Luffy, rubbing his eyes and then his stomach then falling back to the pillow then realizing that he is hungry then getting up and…

"Ace I am HUNGRY!" yes topical Luffy.

…

*At the dinner table*

Everyone was silently eating their food while watching Luffy munches on the meat**.

"So how is school Luffy" said ray trying to begin a conversation with Luffy to know if he was fine or what happened yesterday.

"meeh mm memhh mm mmm mum" said Luffy with a mouthful of food.

"I think he meant that it is great and fun" said Ace while eating.

The rest of the meal went silently not even Roger making a sound.

*Luffy is afraid to let go of Ace

**he eats meat on every meal, I have a friend who does that and it is not healthy so don't do it.

And please if you want any paring tell me from now.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWEN ANY THING

Author note:

Sorry for the late chapter and so sorry that it is short but hope the next one is longer and the result for the pair are:

A little: Ace x luffy

One sided: Robin x luffy

one sided: Zoro x luffy

Zoro x sanji

And there is probably more but not for now

*IN SCHOOL*

When Luffy arrived at the school gate he could see all his friends were waiting for him, it felt weird but he didn't give it much thought, the whole day they acted strange to, always looking at him when they thought that he wasn't looking or talking with hushed voices or when they were discussing something they stop when they see him.

Luffy had it with them; that is why he was in the broom closet hiding from them with Ussuop.

Ussoup was slightly timed from Luffy's glare, he understands Luffys reason for wanting to know what happened the night before but, Ace said that Luffy must not know because it might trigger the same thing again which was what he was going to do but saying no to Luffy was impossible so he settled for telling him to go to the auditorium where the play was yesterday and he will find out what happened.

'silly Luffy of course he will believe everything I say even thought he should know better, now only no one should be there and I will get out of this safely and hide with Nami for the whole day' Ussoup lost in his thought failed to notice the figure in the shadow that was following him.

*AT THE AUTODORIAM*

Luffy entered the auditorium and went to the stage; he circled around the place trying to remember anything but to no avail, when the door opened and a figure stepped in Luffy didn't notice at all, he was caught up in his thought until he felt something cold on his forehead, when he turned around he saw it was just Robin holding a can of juice for him.

-Robin POV-

I had this really bad feeling about what happened yesterday which was getting really annoying, I usually love history classes but today all I was thinking about was what happened to luffy yesterday at the play so I made an excuse and got out.

In the hall way I saw Ussoup and Nami, who were skipping too so I asked them about Luffy and Usssoup told me what happened, so here I am in the auditorium looking at Luffy going around in circles and trying to figure out things by himself, it was really a pity if I had a camera I would tape it but then again Luffy would only laugh at himself too.

I want to call out to him but I thought against it and I think I will buy some juice first.

-Normal POV-

Both of them sat silently next to each other sipping from their juices. Luffy trying to figure out a way to make Robin tell him what happened without deceiving him since he know how smart Robin is and Robin was just enjoying her drink.

"Na Robin…." Started Luffy, he knew he has to play it right or else he was going to end up nowhere possibly more confused than before, but that was what made it more fun right.

" Yesterday the ending was really great right" unknown to Luffy who was happy thinking that he was making the right move Robin knew exactly what he was planning and knew how to counter it.

"Yes indeed it was." Replied Robin who was secretly laughing inside.

'This is going to take a lot of time' thought Luffy.

*AFTER SCHOOL*

Luffy was walking out of school thinking of what happened at the auditorium and how he lost to robin so easily which made him forget his real objective in the game but not for long, as soon he saw Ace and Sabo who were waiting for him at the front gate.

Luffy dashed to the gates and hugged both Sabo and Ace not noticing the grimace look on their faces; he was really happy but another thing inside of him wanted to stick to Ace and never let go.

'As long he was with Ace it was alright' he thought.

Unknown to the three of them a figure in the shadows was looking at them with a big grin on its face; it just found its next pray the boy who was wearing a big smile and a straw hat.

DAHDAHDAH….

Ok soooooooooooooooo sorry but hopfuly next chapter will be up sooner


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWEN ANY THING

Author note: sorry for the long time to update, this chapter may contain Vivi being mean sorry to all her fans but she will get better and more characters are introduced and more couples too

After the final check in the mirror Vivi was ready to go for school, today was the day she was going to confess to her crush.

She couldn't attend the play, or more accurately she didn't want to, apart from her no one knew the secrete of her beloved, he was in love with his supposed brother even though he wasn't his real brother but they still called each other brothers so she thought it was disturbing.

At first when she began to notice she convinced herself that it was just her imagination playing tricks on her but after a time she believed it, it was obvious from the way he looked at him it was really different from the way he looked at his friends or his other supposed brother Sabo.

Another thing was the way he always got excited and really happy just by mentioning his name, she scolded herself for her negative thoughts and made a decision to not think more about it so to not discourage herself, after all she wasn't the only one with a crush on her beloved, there was Shirahoshi nicked name mermaid princess for her beauty and their gorgeous teacher Boa Hancock.

Vivi went down to eat her breakfast and kissed her father Cobra goodbye then got into the car with her driver/ bodyguard also her best friend Khozha, at the age of ten Khozha and his father came to work for her father as Gardner and an errand boy, they didn't get along in the beginning which lead to making uncle Toto frequently apologizing but Cobra didn't mind and said that it was just a child's fight and Vivi was as guilty as well.

One day one of her father's rivals* kidnapped Vivi and Khozha rescued her which lead to them become friends, now Khozha works in her father's company as well as her bodyguard/driver, the later out of concern for her and she was grateful.

"Looking great today" Khozha said as soon as Vivi entered the car which gave the blue haired girl a boost of her self-confidence.

"I have a big plan, and I want it to succeed perfectly" was the replay she gave him, he could see it in her eyes that she was determined and really series, he wished her luck in what she wanted to do although he was sure it wasn't a good thing, Vivi was known for doing really dangerous, stupid stuff which resulted in getting all the house residence worried but she was a really kind hearted girl and was like a small sister to him.

*AT SCHOOL*

Vivi walked to the class happily, she was finally going to tell HIM how she feels about him, when she reached the class room; he wasn't there nor was Ussoup.

After class she met with Nami and found out about what happened in the play, she was worried and angry, angry with his brother because it was his fault! , angry with herself because she was supposed to be there with him and worried about him.

Running through the hall way Vivi came to a stop as she spotted Ace from one of the windows sleeping under a large tree out of school skipping classes as usual, she knew that she had to talk to him so she went outside.

Ace was lying under the tree thinking about what happened yesterday when Vivi came to him, he could sense that she was angry.

'always angry' thought ace, whenever she talked to him or saw him she was angry, since she was luffy's friend he had to see her a lot, he didn't hate her but he didn't like her either.

*Vivi POV*

I walked to him and saw his eyes were closed, I knew he wasn't sleeping I could see it from the neat way he was in usually when he sleeps and she saw it a lot**, he was all messy.

"Hello" I started, I have to be nice even thought he was being rude pretending to be a sleep, he didn't replay still playing I see, so I continued.

"I heard about what happened, I just wanted to ask YOU about Luffy" he didn't answer nor he moved and for a moment I thought he has really has fallen to sleep and was going to go but he spoke first

"He is fine now" his voice sounded sloppy, "he doesn't remember so don't mention it in front of him" and in that moment I knew that I wouldn't be able to see Luffy today.

…

Somewhere in the Grand Line area, new world district in an a banded building, a group of men sat together listening to their leader explaining about their new plan and target, they were going to have fun and their leader was going to get his revenge, and make that man finally his.

…..

* At Roger's house*

Ace was lying at the sofa not really watching the TV with Luffy dropt on him head resting on his stomach, the freckled boy was thinking back to his encounter with the blue haired girl, he knew that she didn't like him 'just like everyone else' the boy thought.

All the adults looked at him with eyes full of hatred and fear, they hated him because his father wasn't sentenced to death, because like his father he was violent, they feared him because he was strong, because he was easy to violence, because he destroyed and braked and smashed, because in their eyes he too deserved to be sentenced to death, because he was the son of the devil, but he didn't let that bother him not anymore not since Luffy and Sabo came to his life.

"Hey" came Roger's voice from behind him succeeding in cutting his train of thoughts which he was grateful for.

"what are thinking about?" came Roger's innocent question that made Ace angry, it wasn't the question itself rather the tune he used, it soft spoken like he was talking to a child, but he wasn't going to start a fight because Luffy was sleeping and because seeing Roger's eyes made him know that he was just worried about him.

"Nothing" was what he could say and "I need to call Dragon to tell him about" he couldn't continue because Roger cut him off by saying.

"I already did that, and he said he will come to check on him later this evening so make sure not lock your door" Roger said that while helping him up and carrying Luffy to Ace's own room, when was about to ask Roger when was Dragon coming, Roger mistook it for Ace being angry because he carried Luffy for him so he said

"it is not that I think you are weak or anything, but you are tired and you have to sleep and you are Narcoleptic you can sleep and you both will fall down and hurt yourselves and it may cause brain damage and.."

" OK!, I get it" said ace raising his voice then lowering it, he had to cut his father before the story reached to his grand grandchildren having a genetic brain damage, yes Roger always exaggerates.

"Thank you' Ace said in a low voice not a second later he fell asleep into Roger, who caught him and laughed happily because he heard what Ace said before he fell asleep.

*Roger POV*

While carrying Ace and Luffy to Ace's room I had to make sure I didn't hit anything in the way, putting them on the bed was easy then covering them up, Luffy moved on top of Ace which was funny, guess when Ace wakes up he will have a problem getting out of that mess and doing his school work, Looking at them I couldn't stop my hands from creasing Ace hair but I was able to stop myself from kissing him, it won't be nice if Ace wakes up and saw me .

I went down the stairs to the lounge room, there I found old ray sitting on arm chair reading one of his old boring books, so I sat next to him and waited.

"You have a problem" he started, god he knows me too much.

"It is about Ace" I didn't have to continue he knew the rest.

"Isn't he worried about Luffy" said ray as he closed the book to give me his full attention, facing his golden eyes*** I found myself drowned in them and I nearly forgot about all my troubles.

"Well?" came ray's voice again to wake me up from my daze.

"Yes and no, there is something else bothering him" I knew from the start that there was something he is keeping inside, bottled one upon the other till he blows himself up, I want to help but we don't really get together well.

"isn't it the same as always" said ray reading me like a book, I hated and loved how he knew me so well.

"ok let's go out to drink" I guess this was what it always lead to, talking about Ace with ray always lead to drinking at the bars, I could have sworn that ray actually didn't like Ace that much.

*AT DRAGON'S HOUSE*

Dragon closed the book he was reading ready to visit his cousin's house, but first he went to Luffy's room to check upon Sabo and to ask him for the last time if he wants to come with him.

Entering Luffy's room he found him lying on the bed dozing off, smiling at the cute sight he went to cover him up and barely stopping himself from kissing his lips, he couldn't help himself, for the past weeks Sabo was busy with rehearsals for the play, then Luffy's problem so they didn't spend much time together and he was stressed from worrying about Luffy as much as Sabo was, but he needed to be careful he didn't need Garp to find out yet.

Closing the door behind him Dragon left to Roger's house to check on Luffy.

*AT ROGER's HOUSE*

Dragon entered the house quietly and went to Ace's room, there he found Ace laying on the floor and Luffy was half on the bed and half dangling from it, he surpassed a chuckle and fixed both boys on bed then went back home again.

*AT MIHAWK HOUSE*

Zoro was staring at the windows from the desk he was sitting behind, he was supposed to be studying for his exams with his cousin Perona but they both weren't, she was watching a horror movie and he was thinking about Luffy.

'just like old days' mused Zoro chewing at his pencil, he couldn't keep himself from thinking about Luffy, he was worried but he couldn't do anything about the matter until tomorrow, and tomorrow he have a big test which he didn't study for, guess he should have taken Sanji's advice about studying early, he hated how his boyfriend always was right.

Getting up to the kitchen he turned his head to his uncle who was reading a book near the TV, the green haired boy couldn't understand how he mange to read with all that noise did.

Zoro and Perona both lived with their uncle Mihawk, the first Orphaned when he was ten and the second was abandoned by her family out of fear for her younger siblings, Perona had a weird obsession with horror and she used to lock the basement door on her siblings and herself to tell horror stories, when her parents found out they thought that she was crazy so they sent her to her mother's brother who is gay (he is dating Shanks) to live with.

Mihawk didn't have a problem, he was already raising his brother's son Zoro and thought that Perona will be a good friend for Zoro, the pink haired girl didn't object and moved smoothly but Zoro knew that she cried at night for the first three months, and that is why he hates her parents so much.

Zoro went through the refrigerator until he heard the sound of someone entering the kitchen; it was Mihawk so Zoro sat at the dining table and waited for his uncle to prepare a meal for him since he didn't actually knew how to make anything even if his life depended on it.

Sitting at the table made him think back to Luffy he couldn't get what happened the other day and no matter how hard he thought it didn't make sense to him, why was Luffy crying for Ace not to die when he knew he was just acting or did he not know?

"if you are that worried I can drive you to his house to check on him" came Mihawk calm voice from the stove, Zoro thought about the offer but he decided against him knowing that he was going to be at Ace's and he couldn't actually describe the way to Ace house to Mihawk since he can't remember the way****.

"no, I have to study" he lied, he knew that he won't get anything into his head no matter how hard he tried, Mihawk stared at him and Zoro knew that Mihawk saw right through him but let slide and he was thankful for it.

*IN THE MORNNING*

Luffy woke up in Ace's room again, he laughed at Ace then he felt a shiver run up his spin, he had a bad feeling, looking at the clock he noticed it was 5 in the morning.

'still 2 hours to go till breakfast' he thought, he laid back against the pillow and watched Ace sleeping, he loved watching Ace sleeping it gave him a warm feeling knowing he was alright.

Unknown to Luffy there was a shadow outside the window, the weather was cold but that person didn't care, he continued to watch the window of the person he loved over the years, Rob Luchi was from the special police team and his mission was to guard Ace, a mission given to him especially by Garp who was worried over the safety of his grandson from Teach, over these years Luchi began to fall for his care and would do anything to protect him.

*Her father is a successful business man.

**he sleeps to avoid Vivi

***I don't know Rayleigh eyes color so I made them golden like Mihawk and whitebeard

****he gets lost easily like the anime


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWEN ANY THING

Author note: I am so sorry for the very long update, I am not making an excuse u can kill me but I need to tell u this chapter was rewritten three time and it is still a shitty chapter, I don't like how it ended but I had to get over with it cuz next chapter is way much better, and thanks to all the people who read and alerted this story I love you all and special thanks to **MatchboxLuffy VS Yaney Miss-plume-blanche DeidaraUlquiorra**

**Another thing I am sorry for making Lucci OOC, I wanted to rewatch the Enis Lobby eps and I am still before Robbins story, but I didn't have enough time to watch Lucci's fight and with the graduation project I had to get this chapter done with, I apologize again **

AT DRAGON'S HOUSE

Running down the stairs Sabo nearly tripped by a cannonball? That was on the stairs, pausing he stared at the cannonball for ten minutes wondering why there was a cannonball on the stair.

SABO POV

Entering the kitchen I found Shanks, his boyfriend Mihawk, Zoro, Garp and Dragon talking about something apparently important from the look on zoro's face which they didn't want me to hear since Dragon stopped talking as soon as he stopped me, too bad they were talking in a very small voice but I think I already know what was it about, it is probably about the reason why Luffy reacted that way and they didn't want to upset me by reminding me of what happened that day long ago, but seriously I think Dragon of all people should know that I will be fine

"Good morning" said Shanks who probably sensed the tension in the air, he smiled warmly at me making me feel less angry about the whole secret thing they had going on, who would have guessed Mihawk was into these kind of stuff, but I guess no one would guess Dragon was into children secrets or that he is into.. Ok off topic

"Morning" I replayed quickly to push some inappropriate thoughts out of my mind as I pulled a chair next to Dragon and gave him a small kick letting him know I was displeased with the all this secret stuff

I made a mistake by Looking at Shanks as he was giving me a knowing look which made me turn my head to look at Zoro as to not face the now laughing man, I could feel dragon smiling too and wanted to kick him again but I decided that I Embarrassed myself enough for the day and I didn't need Mihawk Garp and Zoro to find out too

NEAR THE SCHOOL

Rob Lucci was giving his usual report to Garp while following Ace and Luffy who met with Sabo and Zoro at a road cross when he noticed a dark figure hiding behind the corner observing the group

Lucci wasn't usually a person who acts on his emotions, he was calm, cold and a think through type, all that changed when he was giving a mission eight years ago, the mission was to keep an eye on a ten years Ace

At first Lucci thought that he will be assigned to a spoiled brat related to one of the higher officers in the station, but the boy didn't turn out as he pictured him 'a spoiled rich snot nosed kid' but a very interesting boy

Time passed and while watching him Lucci began to fall for the kid, the first to notice it was his friend Kaku who warned him that if Garp found out he wasn't getting away with just being removed from the case, the second was Kalifa but unlike Kaku she had encouraged him to go after the boy

Lucci didn't listen to neither Kaku nor Kalifa, even if he began to try to look better as Jabra said, the black haired man was certain he wasn't, at last year Christmas Ace saw him for the first time and knew of his existence

Ace was angry at his father whom he had a fight with and was out in the street to calm his head down, Lucci followed him silently as usual until Ace turned around and saw him, Lucci's first reaction was to turn away and run but he didn't and stayed in his place watching Ace move towards him nervously

When Ace reached him he just stood still waiting for him to do anything, Ace watched him with awe and said

"You are a secret agent right" when Lucci heard those words he thought that his mission was discovered but as Ace continued about how he knew aliens existed Lucci realized that probably the seventeen years old boy thought that because of his appearance he was some kind of an secret agent who was investigating alliance, They became friends after that incident and Lucci never bothered to correct Ace.

Looking at the suspicious man Lucci knew that he needed to confront him in order to protect his beloved; his chance was when the four boys entered their respective classes

AT SCHOOL

Not paying attention to what was the teacher saying in class Ace glanced at window deep in thought reminiscing about the past, that was when he saw two men fighting, he couldn't continue to watch the fight because they moved to the other side of the building

Giving the teacher an excuse of going to the bathroom he went to check on the two men, when he reached the place it was empty and before he turned back he felt pain in the back of his head and his world turned to black

WITH LUFFY

Luffy was sleeping on his desk when he was woken up by the angry teacher

" if you sleep again I am going to call your grandfather" said the fuming Mr. Klahadore

Luffy paled at the teacher's words and promised not sleep ever again, he was then told by the glasses wearing teacher to go and wash his face up

Getting up happily he didn't know that this would lead to him being kidnaped by Marshal.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWEN ANY THING

And please read the author's note in the end

ACE POV

Opening my eyes all I could see was darkness all around me, where was I? And how did I get here? Next thing I heard was a groan to my right, it wasn't a sound produced by an animal so it must be a human

I searched through the darkness until my hand touched something that had a shape like that of a human, I traced the figure until I found something wet, I knew it was blood from its thickness

I searched the man again and found two more places where blood was coming out, I knew that if I didn't close his wounds he was going to die from blood loss, guess I had to sacrifice my shirt not that I minded

After I tied the man's wounds with my shirt pieces I went to check the room, I found that it was sealed by an iron? Door and there wasn't any windows guess we are in a basement or something, returning back to the man I thought of what happened before I blacked out

I knew it wasn't one of my Narcoleptic attack then I hit by one of those men and the other must be the one laying on the ground, or… as crazy it may sound it might not be related to the two men, anyway better not to jump into any conclusion and wait for the person who brought me here to show up then ask him my questions

I checked the man again and I found him cold as ice, I was getting worried, he might die if stays cold so I picked him up into my lap and proceeded to warm him, from his size he appeared to be a lot bigger than me and I faced a problem trying to keep him warm

* * *

><p>WITH THE POLICE IN THE SCHOOL<p>

Lightning his second cigar officer Smoker wasn't having the best day of his life, the crime scene was checked ten times already but nothing was found other than the blood spot where they found agent Luchi, the attacker didn't leave any evidence behind

'figures' grumbled Smoker in his mind, not only he was on a vacation but also he was supposed to be on train now far away from this city, he come rushing when he received a personal call from Garp telling him they found the special police agent who was in charge of following/stalking Portogas attacked and in a coma near Portogas's school, and to boot it Portogas and Luffy were both missing now for five hours

If this wasn't a case Smoker didn't know what was, he hoped the kids were alright while he headed to his car, as much as didn't want to admit it he had developed a weird attachment to the kids since that accident eight years ago, and he remembered a promise he made to the straw hat kid all those years ago

"_I promise you that I won't let anything happen to your brothers anymore so stop crying"_

_Teary eyes looked at him and the boy replayed while nodding his head_

"_hmn"_

"Smoker, sir where are we going" asked Tashigi who entered the car with him, she was his partner for four years now and to him she was like a smaller sister or a daughter

"To meet an old friend" he replayed grumpily and wondered how many years was it since he last saw that man

* * *

><p>This wasn't Aokeji's best day, not only he was in charge of Sakazuki's case he was ordered to calm Garp down by Sengoku and Borsalino was only laughing<p>

Since Sakazuki's mysterious disappearance Aokiji and Borsalino were assigned on the case he was working on plus finding the missing inspector, the case was top secret and any information Sakazuki managed to get had disappeared

Aokiji suspected there was a traitor in the station but never told anyone about his suspicions only to his dear friend Smoker, who was now assigned to a new case which involved Garp's grandson and _that man's son, _he hoped that nothing bad happened when the news of his son disappearance reaches him

* * *

><p>LUFFY POV<p>

Waking up I found myself tied to a chair? And hungryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyy, I tried to get out the chains but couldn't because I was really hungry

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" my stomach decided to let me know that I am hungry, stupid stomach I already know that, and while I was scowling my stomach I smelled food, FOOD!

I turned my head and I found a strange fat man eating a berry pie, I felt myself drool as I was really hungry and wanted meat but I guess I could settle with the pie, now how to get the pie from the other man?

TEACH POV

The boy woke up only to try to get out his bonds, seconds later his stomach gave a loud growl like sound and the boy began to scowled his stomach then suddenly turned to me or more precisely to the pie I was holding not noticing me looking at him

He is a really cute kid and I think we will get along in the future ZEHAHAHAHA

* * *

><p>WITH SABO IN THE STREET<p>

Saying that Sabo was worried was the understandment of the century, not only did his brothers diaper without a word but Garp's reaction was weirder, never in his life did Sabo see Garp getting worried to that extreme about anything, the old man was the type who would laugh at any problem he faced

Not waiting for Dragon and Garp to explanations Sabo had rushed from the house to search for them, he gathered Luffy and Ace's friends and explained to them what happened, Robin was the first to agree with him and the rest followed after her

ZORO POV

When Sabo told us about the brothers disappearance we all agreed to go search for them and were divided to a two cell man groups, now I am with Sabo who was ignoring his parents calls and his phone was ringing again, he didn't close it in hope of if Ace or Luffy were to call him

He looked like he will burst and destroy the phone if it didn't stop, I feel bad for the guy but I wasn't really worried about Luffy and Ace, they were probably out playing somewhere, I was more worried that Sabo might have a heart attack by the end of the day

WITH SANJI

Sanji was searching with Marco Ace's friend who didn't look worried at all, Sanji whished he can kick the guy and his board look into the next plant

'How can he stay so calm' thought Sanji angrily

"Why do you keep glaring at me yoi" said Marco in his board tune, which made Sanji anger meter explode

"Can you be more serious about this!" shouted Sanji; as he was getting really angry

Marco looked at the fuming blond in front of him and signed, he really didn't think that Ace and Luffy sudden disappearance was something serious, they were probably were eating at some restaurant and forget to notify the others, he agreed to search only for Sabo's sake who looked like he will grow some white hair if left to search alone

"I can't believe that you call yourself Ace's friend " said Sanji as he turned around and walked, signing for the hundredth time Marco followed the blonde hoping Ace would call soon

Sabo POV

Zorro had to excuse himself to do something Perona asked him to, I wasn't angry with him but annoyed, he should have stayed to search for Luffy with me and not go do god knows what, but I guess I was exaggerating with my worry so I forgive him

I didn't want to act rash but I have a really bad feeling about this, the only people who were taking this search seriously like me were Sanji, Robin, Chopper, Frankey, Brook and Ussop

Signing I checked with the rest of the search party about their findings, but everyone had the same result, guess there was one place I might try to check, I really didn't want to go there but I knew I had to

Ace Luffy please be alright, I can't help feeling like that time when I left them, even if it was an accident I can't help but blame myself if only I turned to look back that time, no it wasn't time to think about the past, gathering myself I headed to the old factory but I wasn't ready for what I found there

**Author note:**

How about this chapter hope things became much clearer now, guess who is in that room with Ace?

If you know the answer then yes I did it, I know I am horrible I couldn't believe myself when I wrote that part and wanted to puke, Ace hugging that man wasn't part of the plan so sorry but I swear this story is writing itself, I hope no one gets to angry about it

Also bad news is we won't be seeing Ace for a while in the story, the focus will be on Luffy, Sabo, Vivi, smoker and Perona for a while so hope no one kills me and you don't know that person with Ace might die-laughs evilly- and it will be awhile for Luchi to wake up, come to think of it I wanted to kill him in the beginning but the I decided against it

Oh and finally I apologies if your favorite characters seemed cold like Zoro or Marco but if your friends get missing for few hours I don't you will be that worried, so they weren't being heartless they were being rational and please review it helps to write the next chapter sooner


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing

Author note: see note down after reading and don't forget to review and let me know what you think of it

Watching his old friend X Drake typing on his PC while cleaning a dinosaur figure Smoker felt his blood boil, he didn't want to come to this man but when the dinosaur lover still worked in the police force he was the best at finding missing people

SMOKER POV

When we first came here to this shady office Drake wasn't exactly happy to see me but after giving him the details of the case he began to work on his search with a broad smile on his face, guess he really loved his work, but if he did why did he get out in the first place? And why did he start this unprofitable work as a free detective?

Asking him would be meaningless because he keeps avoiding the subject like a plug, Kuzan told me not to bother with him but I couldn't do that nor could Hina, that women was always bugged him to return back to the police, the result he changed his address three times already, and finding him became really hard, I don't know how did that women mange to do it each time

Glancing to my right I saw Tashigi checking some of his dinosaur figures on the many shelves in the office, I returned my gaze on him when he called my name only to see he was focusing on the toy in his hand as he talked to me and I surpassed the argue to smash that fucking toy and shake him

"Smoker if you keep glaring at my baby the door is at your back" groaning I glanced at the man instead and pulled my cigars from my pocket to lit them, I really need to stop smoking this much

"As I was saying" he said while rubbing the tail of the toy with the cloth in his hand "the kids are probably kidnapped, they aren't anywhere in this town nor the other five towns around it"

I was impressed with how fast he got this kind of information but wasn't impressed with the result; I knew it would turn out this way guess I need to go talk to Garp and Roger

NORMAL POV

Not bothering with hearing the rest Smoker got up and left, he had to report this to Garp, Dragon and Roger, the sooner he told them the faster they can begin the search

….

AT THE HOSPITAL

Dragon came rushing to the hospital as soon as doctor Trafalgar called him, he didn't tell Garp because he didn't want to worry him more than he already was, when the surgeon called to inform him that Sabo was in the hospital and that his parents were present he didn't waste any time to come

'First Luffy and Ace disappeared then Sabo in the hospital, what was going on?' thought the long haired man as he turned another turn only to see his lover siting on the waiting chairs while Dr. Trafalgar was standing next to him, Dragon felt really happy seeing the younger was not harm but he didn't like the bandages that were covering the teen's arms

"Sabo" calling out to the other to get his attention he noticed the doctors annoyance as he turned and left both them alone, dismissing the other man's reaction he focused on the boy in front of him who got up and was looking at the ground while they stood face to face

SABO POV

When I heard Dragon's voice I felt my heart sink, not only I couldn't find both Ace and Luffy, getting into a fight with some old enemies of ours, being caught by the police (where the hell is Smoker?), having my parents find out about the fight, them making a scene in the hospital, having Law interfere, him telling them to shove it up their asses and kissing me in front of them to piss them off, also I got kicked out of my house which was good for me but I didn't want to bother either my brothers families

Remembering them made my stomach fall, I know it hasn't been much time since they went missing but to me it was like they were gone for years and there was a feeling of dread that won't leave me

Felling dragon's arms around me as he hugged me made me feel even worse but now wasn't the time to be thinking about these stuff, now it was time to think about how to get away from Garp and Dragon to continue my search since I know they won't let me search on my own after what happened

BACK FEW HOURS AGO WITH PERONA

After school and before anyone noticed the disappearance of the two brothers Perona went with her friend Boney to her house since she was conducting a party

since her father went missing few weeks ago the pink glutton was making lots of parties which involved lots of alcohol, Boney and her father Sakazuki never got along, the pink haired girl blamed her father for her mother's abandonment and always got into fights with him, two weeks ago her father became MIA and since then the girl busied herself with anything and everything, Perona thought that she was only avoiding the whole issue

The party was bad in Peron's eyes but it got worse when Boney got herself drunk and some of the girls started to harass the Goth girl and soon others joined into it which made the girl hide in boney's father bathroom crying, she called Zoro and after some minuets she heard a knock on the door

"Pero open up it me Boney" came the other girl's voice through the door

"I heard what happened when I sobered up a little and kicked everyone else out, I am sorry I didn't mean for it to happen" at those words Perona opened the door and hugged the other girl, the reason why both girls became friends was because Boney was the first girl that never thought that she was a freak

They talked afterword and Perona made the other girl confess about her worry for her dad and when Zoro came to pick Perona up and found them sleeping on the couch

VIVI POV  
>after hearing the news about Luffy and Ace's disappearance I rushed to the red light district that was called the mermaids district<p>

I knew that Ace would eventually use Luffy to satisfy his desires that is why I came here looking for them in hope of rescuing the man I love before something bad can happen to him and maybe convincing him also that the older male is not as he makes him out to be

Off course I came in disguise, I wasn't stupid nor was weak but I had to hid the fact I am a girl since most of the gang members came here and they usually kidnapped girls to sell them or to rape them

Walking in some road I noticed a group of elderly men walking down the street, what drew me to follow them was the fact that one of them was holding a suspiciously straw hat in his hand

A/N: I am not going to make a triangle with Sabo, Dragon and Law, he only kissed him to piss his parent off don't worry also no one tried to even guess the identity of the person with Ace in the basement, come on people guess


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing**

**A/N: sorry for the super short chapter and the long wait, I don't think I might update this story soon because I am busy with my exams and any free time I have I update other stories that I already finished the plot for also I apologize to all those who still read this story and I will try to update it once I finish my exams and if you have some free time you can check my other story 'second chance' if you want to  
><strong>

* * *

><p>In a dirty street where skinny cats ran on overflowed garbage bins Vivi secretly followed the strange people who were carrying Luffy's straw hat, she calmly followed them while typing the location in a message to Khozha but she wasn't going to press the send button yet<p>

_WITH LUFFY_

Luffy stared at the big man in front of him with envy as eat a fat piece of meat, he wished he could just get a taste of it but the masked man was eating it with a vicious hunger that almost none remained, the black haired teen felt his drool pool next to his feet and his stomach hurt badly

Looking at the pitiful sight of the teen in front of him Burgess thought of a plan to entertain himself, before leaving to look for Ace Teach ordered him to stay and watch the kid, to him it seemed that the other man was still upset that they couldn't find the freckled brat no matter how much he denied it

"If you make a dog sound I'll give you a piece" said the masked man while the teen's eyes sparkled

"Woof! Woof!" laughing at the kid he got up to feed him but was stopped as he heard the voice of his friend and captain

"Oi don't feed him yet I still want him to starve more" Burgess snickered as he watched the boy's happy face turn into an angry one directed at his friend

_THE NEXT DAY_

Sabo, Ace, Luffy and Vivi didn't show up in school which made Luffy's friends worry and they decided to meet at Garp's house, when they reached there they found out that Ace and Luffy didn't return which made them all blame each for not looking for the brothers more other and at the end they all decided to go into their separate ways to look for the missing brothers

Nami was worried that her blue haired friend didn't show up even though she knew how the girl treasured Luffy so she called Cobra who was told her that his daughter didn't return home yesterday too

_Three days later_

Looking at the laughing men in front of him Luffy felt his blood boil, two days ago Vivi sneaked into the building when his guard was sleeping and Luffy was happy to see his blue haired friend but before she could free him she was discovered and now she lay on the ground tied as the men leered at her and laughed, Luffy couldn't take more

"STOP IT! AND GET AWAY FROM HER!" shouted Luffy angrily as he wiggled trying to break free, after not eating for three days his strength left him and he was completely drained, the only thing kept him moving was his anger which was directed at his captors

"Lu...Luffy" Vivi's sound was low and almost broken, seeing the once strong willed girl lay broken in front of him made Luffy remember another scene and the image of the scene changed to the one eight years before

_LUFFY's View_

In front of him laid Ace beaten and bloody as blue jam's men kicked him again but the boy didn't move, Ace wasn't moving he was dead

_Normal View_

The men turned around to the boy when they heard him scream, they were confused at the name he was calling, Teach laughed as he heard the boy call Ace's name an turned to watch the girl's grief stricken expression, he was glad he choose to kidnap the younger D instead of Ace


End file.
